Happily Ever After (show de fuegos artificiales)
Happily Ever After es un espectáculo de proyección y fuegos artificiales que debutó en el Magic Kingdom el 12 de mayo de 2017. A diferencia de su predecesor Wishes, el programa incluye mapas de proyección, láseres y reflectores, así como pirotecnia. El programa incluyó personajes y música de las películas Moana, Brave, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, The Princess and the Frog, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Incredibles, The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Mulan, Tarzan, Frozen, Toy Story, Up, WALL-E, Wreck-It Ralph y Aladdin entre otros. La música también incluye una canción temática de Angie Keilhauer y Jordan Fisher. Características y efectos especiales del espectáculo Este espectáculo de 18 minutos de duración cuenta con más láseres, luces y proyecciones que cualquier otro espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en la historia del Parque Temático Magic Kingdom. Durante Happily Ever After, serás testigo de un sinfín de transformaciones del Cinderella Castle a medida que se convierte en parte de las famosas historias de Disney, gracias a: * Fuegos artificiales y pirotecnia desde la terraza * Proyecciones complementarias de última generación * Láseres brillantes e iluminación especial * Una partitura con versiones contemporáneas de canciones famosas de Disney Todo se lleva a cabo de una forma increíble para darle un cierre fantástico a tu día en el Parque Temático Magic Kingdom; y, gracias a la inclusión de tecnología de mapeo de proyección de última generación, más personajes de Disney que nunca son presentados en el programa. Música La partitura de "Happily Ever After" fue grabada por una orquesta de 75 piezas en Londres e incluye canciones de una multitud de películas de Disney, incluyendo "Aladdin", "Brave", "Tarzan", "The Lion King" y "The La actriz Jennifer Fickley-Baker explica que "para ayudar al público a sentir el emotivo recorrido de la historia, piezas específicas de la partitura fueron escritas para inspirar sentimientos de emoción, adversidad, amistad, triunfo y mucho más. El espectáculo también cuenta con un montón de música de Disney, que el equipo dice que fue un reto divertido para asumir, ya que las melodías de la biblioteca de música de Disney son increíblemente diversa, ya que fueron creados por diferentes compositores en diversos estilos y géneros. La canción, "Happily Ever After", es cantada por la artista de música country Angie Keilhauer y el cantante Jordan Fisher. La canción anima a la gente a encontrar el coraje para llegar a su propio "happily every afters" y cuenta con una orquesta completa y coro de gospel de 90 voces Show Historia del Show La historia comienza con escenas de sueños fantásticos llenos de esperanza, maravilla, magia y luz. Los villanos de Disney pronto se convierten en parte de la historia, tratando de anular esos hermosos sueños y forzar a los héroes a luchar por lo que creen pulg Superar sus miedos, los héroes triunfan y se celebran con espectaculares fuegos artificiales. Debido a que los fuegos artificiales de Magic Kingdom Park no están completos sin este pequeño pedacito de magia, Tinker Bell vuela a través del cielo nocturno, recordando a los huéspedes que con un poco de fe, confianza y polvo de duendecillo, todo el mundo puede encontrarse felizmente para siempre. Mientras escuchábamos un montón de gruñidos sobre la historia, realmente disfrutamos de la historia del show. Seguimos a los personajes de Disney a través de su viaje para encontrar sus finales felices, y nos animaron a encontrar nuestro propio en todo. Escenas del Show * "Happily Ever After" (Canción tema del show) * "Down in New Orleans (Prólogo)" (The Princess and the Frog) ** "When You Wish Upon a Star" (Pinocchio) ** "Part of Your World" (The Little Mermaid) ** Ratatouille ** Tangled * "Out There" (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * "Touch the Sky" (Brave) ** A Bug's Life ** Cars 3 ** Up ** Finding Dory * "How Far I'll Go" (Moana) * "Friend Like Me" (Aladdin) ** "Trashin' the Camp" (Tarzan) ** "Hakuna Matata" (The Lion King) / "I've Got No Strings" (Pinocchio) ** "You've Got a Friend in Me" (Toy Story) ** "The Bare Necessities" (The Jungle Book) ** Wreck-It Ralph ** Big Hero 6 ** Zootopia ** Inside Out ** Monsters University ** "That's What Friends are For" (The Jungle Book) * "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen) ** WALL-E ** "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (The Lion King) * "You'll Be in My Heart" (Tarzan) ** Inside Out ** Finding Dory ** Up ** Dumbo ** Zootopia ** The Incredibles * "I See the Light" (Tangled) / "A Whole New World" (Aladdin) ** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ** Cinderella ** Sleeping Beauty ** The Little Mermaid ** Beauty and the Beast ** The Princess and the Frog * Villains Takes Over ** Mulan ** The Incredibles ** The Little Mermaid ** "To Die For" (The Lion King) ** Aladdin ** Sleeping Beauty ** "He's a Pirate" (Pirates of the Caribbean) ** Brave * "Go the Distance" (Hercules) ** The Lion King ** Aladdin ** Tarzan ** Mulan ** Moana ** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ** Cinderella ** The Little Mermaid ** Wreck-It Ralph ** The Princess and the Frog ** Frozen ** Brave ** Toy Story ** Beauty and the Beast ** Pinocchio ** Sleeping Beauty ** Alice in Wonderland ** Peter Pan * Reprise de "Happily Ever After" ** "You Can Fly" (Peter Pan) Curiosidades * El título y la canción del tema ambos vinieron de la celebración del 10° aniversario de Hong Kong Disneyland. * El show tiene una duración de 18 minutos. * Para las animaciones de la películas clásicas de Disney, se invitaron a los reconocidos animadores Mark Henn, Eric Goldberg y Randy Haycock para que, a través de animación tradicional, crearan escenas únicas para el show. * Se puede hacer una reserva de fireworks dessert party y tener un asiento garantizado para el show junto con un montón de postres para acompañar. Galería Imágenes Promocionales happily.jpg Happily Ever After Show Poster.jpg heab1231242412.jpg happilyfeatured.jpg Show HappilyEverAfter-0512017-2.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0512017-3.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0512017-9.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0512017-10.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0512017-11.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0512017-12.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0512017-14.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0514017-15.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0514017-16.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0514017-17.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0514017-18.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0512017-4.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0512017-6.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0512017-8.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0512017-1.jpg HappilyEverAfter-0512017-13.jpg Videografía Categoría:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Categoría:Walt Disney World Resort Categoría:Magic Kingdom Categoría:Shows de Pirotecnia